


Il respiro dell'Ombra

by LuceLawliet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Passion, Sadistic Peter
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceLawliet/pseuds/LuceLawliet
Summary: Quel ragazzo, di fronte a lei...quel ragazzo dal sorriso contagioso e il viso di un angelo, non era altri che un demone. [...]"Sai, non abbiamo re qui a Neverland. E anche se ce ne fosse uno, quello sarei io. Però... visto di che pasta ti sei rivelata, tu potevi essere la regina perfetta... potevi."Lei stessa aveva avuto, anche se per poco, la sensazione che quello fosse il suo mondo perfetto. Aveva volato su un oceano infinito, ascoltato i canti delle sirene, aveva visto le fate dei boschi e aveva giocato con gli altri bambini portati sull'isola dopo di lei.Tutto questo però era successo prima che le sirene, una volta vicine, tentassero di affogarla; prima di scoprire che alcune fate creavano con la loro luce sentieri nascosti che conducevano a dirupi senza fine, solo per il gusto di vedere i bambini cadere giù, dal momento che solo la loro polvere poteva concedere il potere di volare; e, soprattutto, prima che l'Ombra si facesse violenta, non appena uno dei bambini provava a lasciare l'isola.





	1. Eppure l'Ombra sapeva cosa fare...

"Avevo detto soltanto maschi! "  
Un colpo improvviso, e la morsa sul braccio di Wendy scomparve di colpo, lasciando cadere la bambina sul terreno polveroso.  
Odorava di muschio e di solitudine.  
_Smarrimento._  
Solo lei, piccola e delicata figuretta con una camicia da notte color avorio, una bimba sperduta in mezzo a tutti quegli spettri incappucciati, con gli occhi che brillavano sotto le fiamme del falò.  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide quello alto, quello che l'aveva afferrata con tanta brutalità piegarsi su se stesso, premendosi le labbra con il dorso della mano.  
Tutt'intorno a lei c'era una nebbia di buio e di ombre.  
Gli alberi sopra la sua testa scricchiolavano, minacciando di ghermirla con quei rami spogli e nodosi, e la brezza che fino a pochi minuti prima l'aveva cullata, mentre volava con la sua immagine riflessa tra le onde piatte dell'oceano di Neverland, era diventata più fredda e violenta; faceva crepitare le fiamme del falò e sibilava attraverso le fronde degli alberi, come se le banshee di cui parlavano i suoi libri di favole stessero gridando tutto il loro dolore, in premonizione di ciò che di lì a poco sarebbe avvenuto.

 

Wendy ebbe il coraggio di rialzarsi solo quando capì di essere l'oggetto dell'attenzione di tutti quei volti incappucciati che la circondavano. Non riusciva a vedere i loro occhi, ma se li sentiva addosso.  
Solo uno non indossava il mantello nero.  
Solo uno non si stava tenendo a debita distanza da lei.  
Lo stesso che aveva colpito in faccia quel ragazzo, poco fa.  
E allora Wendy lo vide.  
Sembrava più grande di lei. Sì, ma di quanto?  
Pochi anni, non di più.  
Eppure qualcosa dentro di sè le suggeriva l'esatto contrario, altrimenti come si sarebbe potuto spiegare l'atteggiamento da capo che aveva appena esibito, riducendo gli altri al più assoluto silenzio?  
Wendy iniziò troppo tardi a comprendere; c'era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in quell'isola, e tutto ciò che desiderava in quel momento era non averci mai messo piede.  
Perché si era fatta soggiogare in questo modo dall'Ombra?!  
Era stata così gentile, che per Wendy era stato impossibile resistere. 

 

**

 

_Ricorda ancora il viaggio per Neverland, la stretta dell'Ombra sui suoi polsi, mentre la fa volteggiare, arrivando a sfiorare la cima del Big Ben - ho visto male o segna le 8.15?, il pensiero sfiora la sua mente solo per un secondo, per poi perdersi assieme a lei in una distesa di nuvole. Le può toccare, hanno la stessa consistenza dello zucchero filato. Per Wendy è tutto così bello, che si sta chiedendo se la destinazione non sia per caso il Paradiso._  
Ma l'Ombra devia improvvisamente.  
Stanno salendo, sempre più in alto, e Wendy ha l'impressione che nonostante l'apparente zigzag tra le nuvole, stiano seguendo una strada ben precisa.  
"Dove mi stai portando?" dice a gran voce, cercando di superare il fischio del vento che si sta facendo sempre più forte, man mano che la loro velocità aumenta.  
Sa già che l'Ombra non le risponderà; fino ad ora non ha detto una parola. Però hanno comunicato già tante volte.  
Wendy la vede mollare la presa sul suo polso sinistro, reggendola con un braccio solo, e solleva quello libero per indicare qualcosa, un punto indistinto nel cielo.  
Sta indicando una stella?  
Può darsi.  
Ecco, ora l'Ombra si inclina verso destra.  
Wendy non fa più domande, si limita a vedere quante più cose possibili, e a ridere di gusto quando l'Ombra si contorce, facendola piroettare nell'aria, come la più aggraziata e splendida tra le ballerine.  
Prima che la bambina se ne renda conto, hanno proseguito dritto fino al mattino, e ora che guarda verso il basso capisce di non trovarsi più a Londra, né in qualunque altra città dell'Inghilterra.  
Qui c'è solo l'infinita distesa del mare, e i primi raggi dell'alba che le riscaldano il volto. La brezza porta con sè un profumo che Wendy non riconosce e l'Ombra scende giù, per far sì che i piedi della giovane giochino con l'acqua, sollevando tiepidi spruzzi.  
Cosa sono quelle creature che saltano, dietro di lei?  
Delfini?  
E gli occhi di Wendy si spalancano dall'emozione, quando capisce con meraviglia che non si tratta di delfini, ma di sirene.  
Perfino da lì riesce a scorgere le squame d'oro blu che brillano come gioielli alla luce del sole, e la loro lunghissima chioma scura, mentre fanno a gara con l'Ombra, per vedere chi per prima raggiungerà l'isola.  
Giusto, l'isola.  
Più si avvicinano, più la luce dell'alba viene oscurata dalle colline coperte di boschi, e Wendy inizia ad avvertire la presa sui suoi polsi cedere; l'Ombra scende ancora di una decina di metri, per poi lasciarla andare.  
L'impatto con la sabbia è soffice, ma Wendy non riesce comunque a mantenere l'equilibrio e finisce in ginocchio, piuttosto vicina al confine tra la spiaggia e la foresta.  
Rimane immobile per qualche secondo, guardandosi intorno.  
La luce è quasi del tutto scomparsa e tutto quello che riesce a sentire sono i canti dei fringuelli e lo sbattere delle onde contro gli scogli.  
Si rialza in piedi, premurandosi di togliere i grumi di sabbia dalla sua camicia da notte, per poi sistemarsi il fermaglio che le raccoglie i capelli ai lati, - come è solita fare una signorina per bene - le ripete sempre sua madre.  
Be'...forse il luogo è un po' più silenzioso di quanto si aspettasse, ma dopotutto è incredibilmente grande, no?  
Bisognerebbe avventurarsi in mezzo a quegli alberi e chissà, forse Wendy avrebbe visto altre cose meravigliose, come le sirene di poco fa, e avrebbe incontrato qualcuno con cui giocare.  
Perciò, sarebbe cortese ringraziare l'Ombra; è solo merito suo se Wendy può finalmente affermare che ne è valsa la pena credere a tutto ciò che dicevano i suoi racconti; alla fine è servito a qualcosa non ascoltare i suoi genitori, o meglio, sì, ascoltarli, ma mai fino in fondo, quando le ripetevano che ormai aveva già tredici anni e che era ora di diventare adulta... ma adesso finalmente, può vivere la sua, di avventura.  
È questo che pensa entusiasta, prima di voltarsi.  
L'Ombra però non c'è più. 

 

**

 

"Mi dispiace, Baelfire. " sussurrò, pentendosi con tutta se stessa di non aver ascoltato il ragazzo.  
Non l'aveva forse avvertita di non avvicinarsi all'Ombra?  
Non l'aveva forse avvertita che la magia esigeva sempre un prezzo?  
Adesso le sarebbe toccato pagarlo.  
Per quasi tutto il tempo aveva tenuto lo sguardo a terra, per paura di incrociare uno qualunque dei volti di quegli sconosciuti, ma poi vide gli stivali sporchi e consumati di quel ragazzo avvicinarsi.  
"Eppure l'Ombra sapeva cosa fare " le si fermò proprio di fronte, scrutandola con diffidenza. " Perché ti ha presa con sè? "  
"Non lo so " si era decisa a parlare, era ora. Dopotutto era solo un ragazzo, gli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni e...  
No.  
Wendy ripensò a Bealfire, a John, a Michael. A sua madre.  
Decise che le spiegazioni non le interessavano poi così tanto; voleva solo andarsene.  
"Ma quando tornerà lascerò che mi prenda di nuovo, così potrò tornare a casa, dal momento che... che non sono quella... che state cercando. "  
Un mormorio basso e agitato la colse di sorpresa.  
Le alte figure incappucciate si avvicinarono di qualche passo. Solo in quel momento la ragazzina notò che alcuni di loro erano armati; chi brandiva un lungo bastone dalla punta aguzza, chi una faretra, e in meno di un secondo la paura prese il sopravvento.  
"Quando tornerà, dici? " il ragazzo ripetè le sue parole, con un velo d'ironia. " Verrà solo se chiamata. E fidati, in questo momento non ti conviene che lo faccia. "  
Alla parola " casa ", lo sguardo del ragazzo si era fatto più duro, e Wendy ci mise poco prima di iniziare a lasciarsi assalire da un dubbio.  
Dapprima fu solo un sospetto impercettibile, nulla di più, ma poi vide chiaramente che, contro la luce potente del fuoco, il ragazzo di fronte a lei non proiettava alcuna ombra.  
Wendy deglutì, osservandolo con occhi diversi. Se tutte le fiabe che aveva letto da bambina erano vere...  
"Oh! " il ragazzo si picchiettò sulla fronte, con un sorriso di scuse " Dimentico sempre di presentarmi. Peter Pan. " sollevò un braccio, sfiorandole il colletto di pizzo della veste.  
"Non è nemmeno un'orfana " sentì dire uno di loro, che intanto si era avvicinato a lei. " Non possiamo farla restare qui! "  
Quel tono aveva un che di aggressivo e soprattutto sprezzante, ma Wendy quasi non ci fece caso.  
Peter Pan.  
Peter Pan.  
Era completamente diverso da come se l'era immaginato.  
Quindi, quelli che la circondavano erano i Bimbi Sperduti. Bambini abbandonati dai propri cari.  
Cercò di ritrarsi al suo tocco, ma il ragazzo più alto, quello con i capelli biondi che l'aveva trascinata fin lì, le diede una spinta non appena indietreggiò.  
Peter afferrò una ciocca dei suoi capelli, osservandola con curiosità, come se fosse fatta di un materiale a lui completamente sconosciuto. Se la attorcigliò tra le dita, per poi chiederle con un ghigno: " Rufio ha ragione. Scommetto che hai una famiglia che ti vizia senza farti mancare nulla. Quante ore al giorno tua madre passa a curarti i capelli in questo modo? "  
Wendy avrebbe tanto desiderato urlare contro di lui, contro la sua insolenza e la sua derisione. Come si permetteva di darle della ragazzina viziata, senza nemmeno conoscerla?  
Davvero non capiva il motivo per cui stavano ridendo di lei, ma di una cosa era certa, e ne aveva avuto la prova: le fiabe saranno anche state vere, ma i personaggi che le popolavano non lo erano.  
Quello non era il ragazzino scherzoso e custode di innumerevoli gioie che a nessun altro bambino era concesso conoscere, come insegnavano i libri. No, i suoi occhi blu erano soverchiati da aloni di ombre minacciose, che non lasciavano spazio a niente di lontanamente rassicurante.  
"Certamente più del tempo che la tua ha speso per insegnarti le buone maniere. "  
Fece appena in tempo a concludere la risposta, che l'altro ragazzo - come si chiamava? Rufio? - la afferrò per i capelli, facendola sussultare dal dolore, e la bambina portò istintivamente le mani al suo polso, nel vano tentativo di fargli perdere la presa.  
"Io propongo " esordì, strattonandola " di darla alle sirene. E lasciare che siano loro a sistemarla. "  
"Non potrebbe comunque restare qui. " si intromise un altro " Cosa ce ne facciamo?"  
Wendy non ci voleva restare, lì. Il tempo sembrava scorrere con troppa lentezza, come sabbia in una clessidra sospesa nell'acqua.  
Voleva tornare a casa, nonostante ora facesse addirittura fatica a ricordarsela.  
Eppure si trovava lì da neanche mezza giornata... o forse no?  
Impossibile esserne certi, per un semplice motivo. L'intera isola era celata da leghe e leghe di fitte foreste, popolate da strane creature. Wendy aveva già sentito i loro lamenti; bastava addentrarsi un poco nei boschi, per dire addio alla luce del giorno e lasciarsi abbracciare dalle tenebre.  
"Sono i tuoi fratelli? "  
A Wendy servì qualche secondo per accorgersi che Peter aveva raccolto qualcosa da terra, e ora glielo stava mostrando. Era il suo ciondolo. Doveva averlo perso quand'era caduta e si era aperto, rivelando da un lato una foto in bianco e nero, che mostrava lei assieme a John e Michael.  
L'altro lato era ancora libero. Wendy aveva intenzione di metterci un piccolo ritratto di Baelfire, ma il ragazzo era con loro da poco più di tre settimane e non ne aveva avuto l'occasione.  
Non ottenendo risposta, il ragazzo le chiese ancora: "Per chi è questo posto?", picchiettando con l'indice verso la metà vuota dello scrigno ovale.  
"Lasciami! " urlò la bambina, divincolandosi per sfuggire alla presa di Rufio.  
"Sai, forse potremmo fare come hai suggerito tu " propose Peter con un sorriso, mentre chiudeva senza alcuna fretta il ciondolo, restituendoglielo. " Adesso richiamerò l'Ombra, così potrai tornare a casa. "  
La ragazzina smise di agitarsi, fissandolo con sorpresa e sollievo.  
"Sul serio...? "  
"Certo! " esclamò Peter con un sorriso " E in cambio, uno dei tuoi fratelli prenderà il tuo posto. "  
Gli occhi di Wendy si spalancarono dal terrore.  
"Cosa? Uno dei miei...? No. No!! " balbettò, tornando a divincolarsi " Loro non c'entrano niente in questa... non li devi toccare! "  
"Ma si divertiranno, qui! " si intromise il ragazzo alto e biondo, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio. Si affiancò a Pan, fissandola con occhi mendaci " Saranno felici, non dovranno mai più pensare alle cose dei grandi. Impareranno a cacciare, a combattere e a volare. Vedranno cose meravigliose e non vorranno più andarsene via. "  
Era vero, tutto quello che aveva appena detto era maledettamente vero.  
Lei stessa aveva avuto, anche se per poco, la sensazione che quello fosse il suo mondo perfetto. Aveva volato su un oceano infinito, ascoltato i canti delle sirene, aveva visto le fate dei boschi e aveva giocato con gli altri bambini portati sull'isola dopo di lei.  
Tutto questo però era successo prima che le sirene, una volta vicine, tentassero di affogarla; prima di scoprire che alcune fate creavano con la loro luce sentieri nascosti che conducevano a dirupi di diverse centinaia di metri, solo per vantarsi quando li vedevano cadere giù, dal momento che solo la loro polvere poteva concedere il potere di volare; e, soprattutto, prima che l'Ombra si facesse violenta, non appena uno dei bambini provava a lasciare l'isola.  
Non permetteva a nessuno di andarsene. Wendy l'aveva vista con i suoi occhi afferrare l'ombra di alcuni bambini e trattenerla con forza, cosicché anche i poveri malcapitati fossero costretti a restare immobili, gridando e piangendo inutilmente.  
" Noi siamo una famiglia " sibilò " Nessuno ci dividerà! "  
" Credi? " la sfidò Peter " Lo vedremo domani notte. "  
Si portò i mignoli agli angoli della bocca, lanciando un fischio penetrante, verso il cielo. E in quel momento il panico si impadronì di Wendy.  
John.  
Michael.  
Alla prossima notte, uno dei due non l'avrebbe rivisto mai più.  
Le sue ginocchia cedettero e quando il ragazzo si decise a lasciarla, si trovò per la seconda volta a terra, conscia che ben presto anche il suo pianto si sarebbe unito a quello degli altri bambini.  
"Arriverà da un momento all'altro. Pensateci voi a lei, io vado a dare il benvenuto ai nuovi arrivati." concluse Peter, per poi voltarsi, sparendo nella boscaglia.  
Fu solo quando se ne andò che Wendy riuscì a sbloccarsi, iniziando a pensare con lucidità.  
Stava arrivando, l'Ombra di lì a poco sarebbe riapparsa, e a quel punto non avrebbe più potuto fare niente per salvare i suoi fratelli.  
Aveva solo pochi istanti.  
La sua mano si appoggiò esitante su un grosso masso che sporgeva dal terriccio, quando Rufio si chinò, afferrandole un braccio.  
"Alzati."  
_Nessuno farà del male ai miei fratelli._  
Un movimento fulmineo e deciso del braccio, e Wendy colpì con la pietra il volto del ragazzo, più forte che potè.  
Rufio crollò in ginocchio, coprendosi con le mani una tempia da cui già avevano preso a scorrere gocce scarlatte, e gemendo dal dolore; ma Wendy si era già messa a correre, lontana dall'accampamento, in direzione della foresta.  
Avvertì il soffio di una freccia accarezzarle la guancia, mentre un'altra si conficcava nel terreno, a un paio di metri da lei. Un'altra freccia colpì il tronco di un albero che aveva appena superato.  
Wendy continuò a correre, senza fermarsi e senza badare a sassolini e sterpi che ferivano i suoi piedi nudi, corse pensando solo che così avrebbe salvato Michael e John.  
Più si avventurava in quella selva oscura, più l'aria diventava fredda e la vegetazione si faceva sempre più selvaggia.  
Wendy si aprì un passaggio, spezzando con le mani diverse liane umide, simili a orridi serpenti neri, e continuò ad avanzare, cercando per quanto potesse di orientarsi.  
Non rallentò nemmeno quando il rumore dei passi e delle voci dei Bimbi Sperduti che fino a pochi minuti fa le stavano dietro si dissolse, e alla fine si trovò sola, nella più totale oscurità.  
Da qualche parte, tra le fronde più alte, un uccello notturno emetteva versi acuti e ripetitivi.  
Wendy si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della camicia, continuando ad avanzare.  
Ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
Sarebbe uscita da quella situazione... era impossibile che l'unico modo di lasciare quella trappola di isola fosse per mezzo dell'Ombra!  
Doveva raggiungere la costa. Quando era giunta a Neverland, prima di mettere piede sulla spiaggia, aveva intravisto una nave che si era arenata, vicino a un gruppo di scogli.  
Mercanti? Pirati?  
Sapeva che era rischioso, ma era sempre meglio che trovarsi in mano ai Bimbi Sperduti e ai loro archi.  
Doveva trovarsi un'arma anche lei, e raggiungere il prima possibile quella nave, pregando che ci fosse ancora.

 

"Perché ci hai fatti fermare?! Così perderemo le sue tracce! " ringhiò Rufio, indicando con un braccio la selva buia che si estendeva ovunque, attorno a loro.  
"Perché quella ragazzina è troppo piccola e leggera; non corriamo il rischio di perdere tracce, perché non ne ha lasciata nemmeno una. Perché in questo modo sprecheremmo soltanto tempo e frecce. Perché dobbiamo tenere d'occhio tutti gli altri bambini e perché se non fermi quell'emorragia morirai dissanguato. " fu la laconica risposta del ragazzo biondo, mentre faceva un cenno a tutti i suoi compagni di lasciar perdere l'inseguimento e tornare all'accampamento.  
Rufio si accovacciò su un masso piatto, gemendo quando si sfiorò l'abrasione sulla tempia.  
Chi l'avrebbe detto che una bambina tanto esile e frignante potesse giocargli uno scherzo simile?  
Afferrò con una manata il pezzo di stoffa che il ragazzo gli aveva porto, e se lo premette sulla ferita.  
"Peter deve esserne informato. "  
"Ce n'è proprio bisogno? " sbottò Rufio " Perché non possiamo occuparcene noi? É solo una mocciosa! "  
"Che ti ha quasi spaccato la testa in due. " ribattè l'altro, raccogliendo una pietra da terra e usandola per affilare un pugnale.  
"Felix... " fece per protestare, quando un capogiro lo costrinse a lasciar perdere " Non me l'aspettavo. "  
"Nemmeno io. Deve essere questo il tanto discusso amore fraterno. " concluse il biondo, rinfoderando il pugnale. Voltò il capo verso la boscaglia. " Vado ad avvertire Peter, ci penserà l'Ombra a scovarla. Sempre che la Sognombra non la batta sul tempo, dato che questa parte della foresta ne è piena. "  
"Sia che si imbatta nella Sognombra, o nelle fate, o in me... " concluse Rufio, rialzandosi " quella bambina lì dentro da sola non riuscirà ad arrivare all'alba di domani."

 

 

continua


	2. Nascondino

Si era dovuta fermare, maledizione.  
Lì fuori era troppo buio e per infiniti minuti non aveva fatto altro che correre alla cieca, sgambettando fra gli arbusti di rovi e i sassi che sporgevano a tradimento dal terreno, come le radici degli alberi e... oddio, forse aveva anche messo un piede sul cadavere di un ratto, o di uno scoiattolo. Aveva sentito la familiarità del pelo, il corpicino rigido e freddo, e l'aveva d'un tratto assalita un conato che le aveva fatto mettere un piede nudo in fallo, sopra una radice contorta che sporgeva dalla terra.  
Nonostante avesse cercato in tutti i modi di mantenere l'equilibrio, era finita per terra, picchiando le ginocchia e graffiandosi i palmi e i gomiti. E forse anche il volto. Impossibile constatarlo, in quell'oscurità.  
Wendy tossì, rabbrividendo dal freddo e dal dolore. Non aveva il coraggio di tastarsi le ginocchia con le dita, bruciavano, santo cielo, bruciavano da morire.  
E aveva paura.  
La nave, devo arrivare alla nave, si ripeteva ogni dieci secondi, per non farsi prendere dal panico e non dimenticarsi il motivo per cui si era addentrata in quella parte dell'isola. Il vascello era di fronte a lei, doveva solo continuare dritta per un po', e alla fine se lo sarebbe trovato esattamente davanti, sì insomma, quella foresta non poteva continuare all'infinito... dall'esterno la distanza le era sembrata molto più breve, ma dopotutto quella era Neverland.  
All'improvviso, nell'animo della ragazzina si accese il terrore: e se Peter Pan avesse avuto il potere di plasmare l'isola a suo piacimento? E se in realtà quella distesa di alberi alti centinaia di metri che oscuravano le stelle si fosse protratta all'infinito, per non farla uscire? Come una trappola viva, in cui lei era stata rinchiusa, come quel topo che aveva pestato, in attesa che il gatto giungesse con occhi affamati, compiendo il suo dovere.  
Pensò all'ultima cosa che aveva detto ai suoi fratelli, prima di sparire, mano nella mano con l'Ombra, quell'ultima notte; non aveva dato il bacino a Michael e aveva detto a John che era uno stupido e che non vedeva l'ora di avere una camera da non dividere più con lui, perché durante la lotta con i cuscini aveva rovinato uno dei suoi migliori libri illustrati, spelacchiando tutto il dorso della copertina. _Gliel'avevo detto di stare attento,_ continuava a ripetersi, come se la sua mente stesse cercando di proteggersi, fornendo una patetica giustificazione per non sentirsi peggio di quanto già non fosse. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, mentre si portava le ginocchia al petto, nascondendoci il volto. _Gliel'avevo detto... gliel'avevo... oh, John, mi dispiace così tanto!_  
"Ehi, scricciolo, dove ti sei nascosta?"  
Quella voce rauca e minacciosa ebbe il potere di farla destare e tornare lucida in una frazione di secondo. Wendy si rimise in piedi, per poi sbarrare gli occhi; riuscì per miracolo a tapparsi la bocca in tempo, soffocando il lamento di dolore che aveva lanciato, per via della caviglia ferita.  
Si mise a camminare, zoppicando e cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, mentre frugava con gli occhi nella cupa massa dei rami contorti degli alberi; sembravano braccia scheletriche, pronte a ghermirla non appena lei si fosse distratta.  
"Non sapevo fosse una sfida a nascondino...! Beh, per me va bene. Adoro i giochi. Ho sempre trovato divertente scoccare frecce alla cieca, spesso si ha più fortuna di colpire il bersaglio in questo modo che prendendo la mira, lo sai?" rise il suo inseguitore. Wendy andò di riflesso più veloce, facendo di tutto per non ascoltarlo. Voleva spaventarla, e diamine se ci stava riuscendo. La voce proveniva da un punto più o meno lontano alla sua sinistra.  
La ragazzina camminava più in fretta che poteva, scivolando sul muschio e incespicando sui massi bagnati. Quando però mise il piede su qualcosa di aguzzo e sporgente, le sfuggì un grido strozzato, che la fece piegare in ginocchio.  
Alzati! Subito!, urlò a se stessa. Ti ha sentita di sicuro, se non ti muovi è finita!  
Chissà dove trovò la forza di farlo... eppure, ci riuscì. Si aiutò con le mani, afferrando rami e appoggiandosi ai tronchi, sempre cercando di continuare dritto davanti a lei.  
Finché l'eco di quella voce malvagia non si fece di nuovo strada, questa volta alle sue spalle.  
"Lo sai, la prima regola per chi fugge in un habitat che non è il suo, è non trovarsi mai sopravento; è il tuo profumo che mi sta conducendo da te, sto praticamente camminando ad occhi chiusi. Troppo facile!"  
Wendy gettò un'occhiata alle sue spalle, ma come immaginava, non riuscì a distinguere nulla. Da qualche parte, sopra la sua testa, un gufo ululò. In uno dei suoi libri di fiabe c'era scritto che i gufi erano presagio di morte.  
Forse stava preannunciando la sua... considerando ciò che le urlò quella derisoria voce maschile, non più alle sue spalle ormai, ma da qualche parte, attorno a lei: "Partiamo con la prima freccia?"  
L'attimo seguente, Wendy avrebbe potuto giurarlo, aveva sentito un soffio d'aria e un sibilo leggero, ma al contempo lacerante, accarezzarle l'orecchio, per poi conficcarsi violentemente nel tronco dell'albero su cui aveva appena appoggiato una mano per tenersi in equilibrio. La punta le aveva preso la stoffa della camicia da notte, e la stava trattenendo lì. Wendy afferrò la freccia con l'altra mano, tirando con tutte le sue forze, senza successo. Allora si mise a tirare la stoffa con forza, per farla cedere: ormai il panico era diventato l'avvoltoio sulla sua spalla, il suo cuore batteva così in fretta che sarebbe potuto esplodere da un momento all'altro.  
"Oh, perché non smetti di fare la preziosa e non ci consegni uno dei tuoi fratelli?" sbraitò la stessa voce.  
"Te ne resterebbe comunque un altro, no? Non sentirai certo la sua mancanza!" Se ne aggiunse un'altra, dalla parte opposta.  
"Per favoooore...!" conclusero tutte insieme, in una sorta di eco che si trasformò in una sadica risata che le fece accapponare la pelle. Erano dappertutto, l'avevano circondata.  
Finalmente la stoffa cedette con uno strappo e la ragazzina si mise a correre, ignorando il dolore lancinante al piede, e le pietre appuntite, i solchi nel terreno, il muschio, il gelo, il vento che sembrava spingerla all'indietro, per non farle guadagnare terreno. Wendy ignorò tutto questo... finché non giunse ad una radura che sembrava spezzare la foresta a metà. Una striscia di terreno scuro, con pochi arbusti e cespugli, che si estendeva così per vari metri, prima che il fitto del bosco tornasse a prendere piede. Il dubbio assalì per un attimo la mente di Wendy: da quando si era liberata della freccia che la teneva bloccata, si era preoccupata solo di correre, senza curarsi più della direzione... oh, no. E ora? Attraversare la radura e continuare era la cosa giusta da fare?  
Purtroppo non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensarci, dato che fu uno scalpiccio frenetico alle sue spalle a decidere per lei, e la giovane Darling si buttò a capofitto nel mezzo della radura, senza più alcuna vegetazione a farle da riparo o da nascondiglio.  
Difatti si rese conto di che pessima scelta avesse fatto, quando udì dall'altra parte, tra gli alberi che era intenzionata a raggiungere, delle risatine. Si bloccò bruscamente, indietreggiando disorientata.  
"Seconda regola per vincere il nascondino: _restare nascosti._ " fu il commento pacato e beffardo, alle sue spalle.  
Wendy si voltò e quello che vide rischiò davvero di farle venire un attacco di cuore: il ragazzo che prima aveva colpito con la pietra, Rufio - le era sembrata familiare, quella voce - era uscito a sua volta allo scoperto, un arco in mano, con la freccia già pronta, tesa al massimo verso di lei.  
Lui si deliziò della sua espressione disperata, e ghignò. "Vediamo se sei sveglia come sembri: secondo te, prima, hai avuto fortuna?" il ghigno si allargò, quando aggiunse: "Oppure sono io ad averti mancata di proposito?"  
"Fermo, fermo, no! Per favore..." balbettò lei, sollevando di scatto le mani al volto, come per proteggersi, in attesa di un colpo mortale che ancora non arrivò. Indietreggiò, inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi dalla paura. Riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio, ma il ragazzo si avvicinava col doppio della velocità.  
"Voglio una risposta" cantilenò Rufio, imitando probabilmente la voce di Wendy. "Non intromettetevi, è mia!" aggiunse poi con la sua vera voce, alle spalle della bambina, rivolto probabilmente a quelli che si erano addentrati nella foresta con lui. "Avevo promesso a Felix che me ne sarei stato tranquillo a lasciare che fossero le fate o la Sognombra a sistemarti... ma poi mi è venuta in mente una cosa divertente e in un certo senso, scontata, forse talmente ovvia che è proprio per questo che nessuno ci ha pensato. Sei una femmina." disse, come se fosse chissà quale segreto "Voi e i vostri profumi... si sarebbe capaci di scovarvi fin dall'altra parte del mondo. E il tuo, lo confesso, è particolarmente invitante." aggiunse, con un tono che a Wendy non piacque per niente. "Su, muoviti, rispondi alla domanda. "  
"Ti supplico, smettila! Farò qualsiasi cosa, lo prometto, ma non farm..."  
"Rispondi, patetica mocciosa frignante!"  
"L'hai fatto di proposito!" rispose in fretta lei, allarmata da quel tono rabbioso. Poi però spalancò gli occhi "Ma t-tu non puoi uccidermi..." la voce le si affievolì. Abbassò le mani e fece un altro tentativo "Peter, prima, ha detto che vuole lo scambio. Vi ha ordinato di sorvegliarmi, vuole che l'Ombra mi riporti indietro. Cosa ti farebbe, se per caso mi uccidessi?"  
Per diversi secondi, Rufio non rispose. Mise via la freccia e lasciò cadere l'arco a terra.  
Ma Wendy non fece in tempo a fare neppure un sospiro di sollievo, che il ragazzo estrasse un coltello dalla fodera del mantello, ribattendo: "A me invece sembra di ricordare solo che lui abbia detto di attendere che l'Ombra ti portasse via. Il che, certo, significa che resti viva... ma non per forza tutta intera."  
La sua voce era come un'unghia lunga e rotta passata sulla pelle. Lasciva e carezzevole, ma al contempo graffiante e pericolosa. E quando le fu addosso, imprigionandola con un braccio attorno al collo, Wendy non potè fare nulla.  
"E per la cronaca, scricciolo, mi devi il tuo sangue!" le sibilò all'orecchio, probabilmente riferendosi alle gocce cremisi incrostate sulla sua fronte, vicino al punto in cui l'aveva colpito con la pietra.  
Wendy era immobilizzata. Il petto del ragazzo premeva contro la sua schiena, mentre col braccio la stringeva in una morsa degna di un serpente; la ragazzina teneva le mani strette attorno a quel braccio, nel vano tentativo di fargli allentare la presa, per riuscire a respirare. Era chiaro che quel Rufio godesse del suo terrore, come se l'atto di fare del male fosse pura estasi, per lui.  
Prima di quella notte Wendy non avrebbe mai creduto potessero esistere persone tanto ripugnanti.  
"Da dove possiamo cominciare..." si interrogò retoricamente lui, vagando con la lama affilatissima del pugnale sopra il corpo di Wendy, esitando indeciso sulle braccia, per poi passare al volto. Lei avvertì il metallo freddissimo accarezzarle la guancia, e poi il labbro inferiore, e le lacrime tornarono a sgorgare, accompagnate da silenziosi singhiozzi.  
Pareva uno scenario così sbagliato... una ragazzina poco più che fanciulla, tremante e in lacrime, prigioniera nella morsa di un ragazzo più grande e forte di lei, che premeva una lama brillante come un gioiello alla luce della luna, contro quella gola pallida e soffice.  
In quel momento, le lacrime di Wendy avrebbero intenerito un macigno... ma evidentemente Rufio aveva il cuore più duro di un macigno.  
"Ho deciso, partiamo dalle dita. Che te ne fai di dieci?" ridacchiò, allentando la presa per afferrarle una mano. E in quel momento, per la seconda volta in quell'incredibile e terrificante notte, l'istinto di sopravvivenza inondò l'animo di Wendy come una scossa di corrente elettrica, e i suoi denti si chiusero con uno scatto sulla mano di Rufio.  
Preso alla sprovvista, il ragazzo indietreggiò con un ringhio di dolore e sorpresa, e di riflesso sollevò l'altro braccio, colpendo il volto di Wendy e facendola cadere.  
Quei due secondi che Rufio si prese per esaminarsi la mano sanguinante bastarono a Wendy per afferrare l'arma sfuggita di mano a quest'ultimo, e rimettersi a correre con tutte le energie che le erano rimaste, e per la seconda volta si ritrovò prigioniera della vegetazione.  
Non dovette faticare molto, questa volta, perché il paesaggio stava cambiando. Gli alberi erano sempre più sottili e scheletrici e il terreno lasciava spazio alla roccia. Nel giro di pochi minuti, Wendy si ritrovò in cima ad una scogliera.  
Si fece sfuggire un'esclamazione di gioia alla vista della nave, poco lontana dalla terra. Da lì riusciva a vedere la luce delle fiaccole, segno che il vascello non era abbandonato. Ma il sorriso le morì sulle labbra, quando gettò un'occhiata di sotto. Le onde si infrangevano su interi gruppi di scogli frastagliati, se anche si fosse buttata non sarebbe riuscita ad evitarli tutti, sia nella caduta, che nella risacca. E scendere da lì era fuori discussione, non ne avrebbe mai avuto il tempo, così come non poteva più tornare indietro.  
Quando udì un ramoscello spezzarsi alle sue spalle, si voltò.  
Lui l'aveva raggiunta. Sollevò l'arco per prendere la mira e in quel momento non ci fu bisogno di parole perché Wendy capisse che questa volta non si sarebbe fermato; l'espressione di odio sul volto del ragazzo parlava da sola, voleva ucciderla.  
La ragazzina fece un passo indietro e di colpo sentì il suolo mancarle sotto i piedi. Cercò di sporgersi in avanti, allargando le braccia nel momento in cui Rufio scoccava la freccia.  
Ma Wendy, con un grido, era già caduta.  
La maggiore dei Darling chiuse gli occhi, e l'ultimo volto a cui pensò mentre l'impatto con l'acqua si faceva imminente, fu quello di sua madre.

 

**

 

"Capitano! Dovreste venire a vedere. "  
"Spugna. Quante maledette volte devo ripeterti di lasciarmi in pace quando mi vedi portare sottocoperta due bottiglie piene di rum?"  
"No, capitano, non capite! Dovete salire subito!"  
Killian diede un calcio infastidito allo sgabello sul quale aveva tenuto una gamba penzoloni per tutto il tempo in cui era riuscito a scolarsi le prime bottiglie, i suoi pensieri come unica compagnia. Purtroppo era arrivato solo alla seconda, quando il suo primo ufficiale reclamò la sua presenza. Borbottando qualcosa tra i denti, Killian salì svogliatamente i gradini che conducevano a prua della Jolly Roger, domandadosi chi fosse al servizio di chi.  
Il malumore gli passò di colpo, così come la voglia di affogare l'ennesima notte in quell'inferno che era Neverland, lasciandosi cullare dall'alcol.  
I suoi uomini si erano radunati in cerchio attorno ad una ragazzina, bagnata fradicia e tremante, piena di lividi e contusioni, soprattutto alle mani e alle gambe.  
I pirati l'avevano accerchiata con curiosità, e c'era chi allungava una mano, toccando con perplessità lo strano abito bianco e leggero che la giovane indossava, e chi invece concentrava l'attenzione al gioiello che portava al collo. Uno dei suoi uomini più avidi, difatti, non si smentì, quando si piegò su di lei, appropriandosi della catena d'argento. La fanciulla cercò subito di riprendersela, ma gli uomini reagirono, bloccandole le braccia e lei si mise ad urlare dalla paura.  
"Adesso basta!" li ammutolì Hook, facendosi strada. Non ebbe bisogno di spintonare; non appena si accorsero della sua presenza, i marinai aprirono un varco di fronte al proprio capitano.  
"L'abbiamo trovata in mare, signore, stava nuotando a fatica verso la nave."  
"Da che parte arrivava?"  
"Dall'isola, capitano."  
A quelle parole, Hook lanciò un'occhiata di sdegno e preoccupazione verso la terra di Peter Pan; nulla di buono proveniva mai da laggiù, e con alte probabilità, quello scricciolo ferito e dall'aria scioccata non faceva eccezione. Ciononostante, le si inginocchiò, parlando a voce bassa, solo a lei: "Il mio nome è Hook, sono il capitano di questa nave. Ma per le signorine, Killian andrà più che bene, d'accordo?" esordì, facendole l'occhiolino. Il tono era rassicurante, ma la ragazzina non rispose subito. I suoi occhi verdi vagavano ovunque, senza tregua, sui volti rudi e poco rassicuranti degli altri uomini.  
Killian decise di dare un taglio a quel patetico spettacolo. "Ce la fai a stare in piedi?" le chiese.  
Wendy portò l'attenzione su di lui, deglutendo dallo sforzo quando provò ad alzarsi. "No" si arrese alla fine, con un sussurro.  
Allora Killian la afferrò con gentilezza, prendendola in braccio, sotto gli sguardi ormai non più tanto interessati della sua ciurma.  
Una volta sottocoperta, l'adagiò su una cassapanca, voltandosi per cercare una garza pulita. " _Bloody hell,_ come se non avessi abbastanza grane... ci mancavi anche tu, stasera. Colgo l'occasione per sottolineare quanto sei fortunata, dolcezza, ad essere finita sulla mia nave, non tutti i pirati sprecherebbero il loro rum per disinfettare le tue ferite-" smise di parlare quando, voltandosi, vide la ragazzina tenersi a distanza, con un pugnale puntato contro di lui.  
Il pirata sospirò, abbassando la garza imbevuta di alcol e fissandola seriamente. "Sai almeno come si usa, quell'arma, prima di puntarla contro un individuo come me?"  
"Non desidero causare alcun problema, nè tantomeno fare del male a qualcuno" la voce della sconosciuta era debole e tremante, e parlava in fretta "Ma non mi fido affatto di voi! No, state lontano da me! Perché mi avete portata qui sotto, cosa volete farmi?"  
Killian sollevò gli occhi al cielo, interrogandosi su dove cominciare: "Beh, ad esempio, un paio di risposte sul perché una piccola lady si trovi a Neverland tutta sola, sarebbero già un buon inizio. Inoltre, preferirei se ti mettessi almeno una coperta addosso, e questo lo dico nel tuo interesse, dolcezza; sarò un pirata, ma resto pur sempre un gentiluomo e non hai nulla da temere da me, ma non posso garantire lo stesso per quanto riguarda quelli lassù."  
Le parole del giovane uomo dai capelli corvini indussero Wendy ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua camicia da notte, se così ancora poteva definirsi. Sporca di fango e sangue, strappata, e con un paio di bottoni saltati. Oltretutto Wendy era fradicia, e la stoffa le si era incollata al corpicino esile, facendole ben immaginare che aspetto potesse avere al momento. Ingoiando la vergogna e la consapevolezza del significato nascosto tra le righe, nelle parole di quel Killian, afferrò rapidamente la pesante coperta che l'uomo le porse, coprendosi in silenzio.  
Non disse nulla nemmeno quando l'uomo le tolse il pugnale di mano, appoggiandolo su un tavolo di legno dai bordi consumati, accanto a sei o sette bottiglie di rum.  
"Brava ragazza. Ora perché non mi spieghi come sei capitata in questo posto infernale, mentre cerco di fare qualcosa per il tuo piede?"  
A Wendy inquetava quel pirata, tanto quanto i suoi occhi color ghiaccio e quell'uncino affilato che aveva al posto della mano sinistra. Eppure, avvertiva qualcos'altro. Chissà, forse erano davvero i suoi modi raffinati - non avrebbe saputo trovare altro aggettivo per definirli -, così diversi rispetto a quelli dei suoi sottoposti, ad indurla ad aprirsi. Non che avesse molte alternative, poi.  
Per questo, stringendo i denti, mentre Killian premeva la garza contro la ferita sporca, iniziò a raccontare.

 

Fu una medicazione lunga e meticolosa, anche se non così tanto, alla fine. Ogni tre per due Killian smetteva di versare alcol sui tagli della piccola Darling, per bere una lunga sorsata, sotto lo sguardo allibito di Wendy, che tuttavia gli raccontò tutta quella lunga notte, per poi pregarlo con occhi supplichevoli, di riportarla a casa.  
"Beh, angelo, vuoi un'opinione sincera? Sei stata molto sciocca."  
Wendy lo fissò incredula, domandandosi se tutto quel rum gli avesse fatto perdere qualche rotella, ma Killian aggiunse: " Tu un modo per tornare a casa l'avevi già. Ed è stato Pan stesso a concedertelo, bloody hell, non hai la più vaga idea di cosa daremmo noi per poter andare e venire liberamente da questo posto senza bisogno del suo permesso. Ma tu hai gettato al vento l'occasione per quella che francamente mi pare una causa persa. "  
"Mi state dicendo che a nessuno, qui, è permesso andarsene?"  
"Non senza che lui lo voglia. Qualunque cosa, una volta approdata sull'Isola che non c'è, appartiene a lui. Il che mi fa pensare..." mormorò subito dopo il pirata, lanciando un'occhiata vaga verso la prua della nave "...che ti staranno cercando. Non tarderanno ad arrivare qui."  
Fece appena in tempo a concludere quella frase, che dall'esterno udirono il suono d'allarme di una campana, dalla torre di vedetta.  
Il cuore di Wendy perse un battito.  
Hook si rimise in piedi, lentamente, con aria abbattuta. "Bene, tesoro. Adesso che cosa dovrei fare con te?"  
"Per favore!" esclamò Wendy, afferrando la sua unica mano, e stringendola a sè con foga, mentre il panico tornava a strisciare nel suo petto, rapido e doloroso, come se non aspettasse altro "Farò tutto quello che vuoi, lo prometto. Sarò in debito con te, ma ti prego di non... ti prego... non consegnarmi di nuovo a lui!"  
Fu lei a lasciare la mano del pirata, il quale non si allontanò subito. Rimase a fissarla corrugando la fronte. Wendy poteva quasi percepire i pensieri di Killian, mentre valutava tutte le possibili conseguenze che si sarebbero potute scatenare, in caso avesse deciso di nascondere la sua presenza ai Bimbi Sperduti.  
Il capitano si voltò, dirigendosi rapidamente verso il tavolo, mormorando qualcosa di simile ad un: "So già che me ne pentirò...", troppo flebile perché Wendy riuscisse a sentire.  
Tornò da lei, mettendole in mano il pugnale. "Tienilo così" disse sbrigativamente, mostrandole la presa più salda, senza permetterle di chiedere alcuna spiegazione. "E colpisci sempre dall'alto verso il basso. In questo modo userai maggior forza." si interruppe, guardandola negli occhi "Adesso vado di sopra. Nasconditi e stai zitta. E se le cose si mettono male, usalo."

 

**

 

"Se siete venuti per bere, allora siete miei ospiti!" fu il commento di Killian, una volta trovatosi davanti a Felix. Con lui c'erano Rufio e altri due scagnozzi dai volti incappucciati.  
"Stiamo cercando una fanciulla." Felix parlò con quel tono pacato e mistificato, che ( Kilian non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce ma ) lo faceva rabbrividire. Da sotto il cappuccio spuntavano ciuffi biondi, disordinati, e i suoi occhi sembravano avvertirlo fin da subito che non aveva alcuna voglia di perdere tempo.  
Hook esitò, massaggiandosi un braccio con aria pensierosa, mentre lanciava uno sguardo complice agli altri membri del suo equipaggio, attorno a lui. "Beh, wow, ammetto che è interessante, detto da voi specialmente, ma temo che sulla mia nave non ci sia molta scelta" rispose, accompagnato dalle risate di scherno dei suoi marinai.  
Il volto di Felix non tradì la minima espressione. "L'avete vista, capitano?"  
"In effetti, negli ultimi tempi Spugna mi ha riferito di una sirena che sembra aggirarsi spesso attorno alla Jolly Rog-"  
"E' umana."  
Killian lasciò in sospeso la frase, guardando uno ad uno i compagni del braccio destro di Pan " Oh, interessante... è graziosa?"  
"E' nostra." il tono era diventato più impaziente, adesso.  
"Beh, se volete metterla in questo modo, se ci fosse una fanciulla a bordo della mia nave vi garantisco che ne sarei al corrente. Dimmi Rufio, è stata lei a ridurti così?" aggiunse alzando la voce, verso il ragazzo dalla fronte insanguinata, che se ne stava dietro Felix, e la cui reazione furiosa non tardò ad arrivare.  
"Sta mentendo! L'ho vista nuotare verso la nave, l'avrà nascosta da qualche parte!" lo accusò, puntando il dito contro di lui "Cerchiamo dappertutto, deve essere..."  
"Taci." sibilò Felix, voltandosi nella sua direzione. Hook non vide lo sguardo del biondo, ma fu sufficiente a convincere Rufio a tornare al suo posto, senza più parlare. "Ne ho abbastanza di te, per questa notte." concluse Felix, prima di riportare l'attenzione sul pirata. "In caso la vedeste, catturatela e portatecela."  
"Ora il contrabbando si è esteso anche alle fanciulle? Credevo che lui fosse interessato solo ai maschi." disse Hook, quando i compagni di Felix iniziarono ad abbandonare la nave, finché non rimase lui soltanto, il quale rivolse al suo interlocutore un ghigno sottile e viscido, che fece serrare la mascella al pirata.  
"Infatti." fu tutto ciò che rispose, lasciando sottindere che non erano affari che lo riguardavano in alcun modo. Poi, mentre stava per scavalcare il parapetto, si bloccò, voltandosi nuovamente. Ma non guardò Killian; tenne lo sguardo puntato su qualcosa alle sue spalle, e per diversi secondi nessunò dei due parlò. Alla fine, lo sguardo di Felix tornò un'ultima volta verso Killian, con un sorriso, se possibile, ancora più sinistro. "Non ho bisogno di ricordarvi, capitano... cosa succede a coloro che complottano contro Pan, o che gli nascondono qualcosa che gli appartiene. Non è così?"  
"Non ce n'è alcun bisogno, in effetti." rispose bruscamente Killian, rivolgendogli un'occhiata di sottecchi.  
"Meglio così. So che avete stretto un accordo con lui; in breve lascerete Neverland per andare a compiere alcune vostre...faccende personali " disse, con tono quasi beffardo. Hook gli rivolse un'occhiata truce. Era uno dei più grandi, ma ai suoi occhi sarebbe sempre rimasto solo un patetico ragazzetto insolente. Quante volte aveva sognato di piantargli l'uncino negli occhi... " Ma non dovete temere, capitano. Voi lascerete questa nave, molto... molto... presto."  
Killian non ebbe il tempo di valutare il reale significato di quella minaccia, che anche l'ultimo Bimbo Sperduto sparì nell'oscurità della notte. Il capitano della Jolly Roger si concesse un attimo per chiudere gli occhi e fare un sospiro.  
"Capitano" naturalmente Spugna non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione "siete sicuro di quello che avete appena fatto? Manca così poco alla nostra partenza da questo luogo maledetto; perché rischiare per quella ragazzina? Chi è?"  
Perché aveva rischiato...?  
Già, ottima domanda. Killian decise che era davvero tempo di cambiare abitudini. Non che fosse un segreto la sua passione per il sesso debole, e vedendo quella ragazzina piangere e supplicarlo... aveva agito senza pensare, spinto dalla compassione.  
Si voltò verso il suo primo ufficiale per rispondere, quando il suo sguardo fu catturato da un luccicchio nella mano di uno dei marinai; forse, proprio l'uomo che aveva attirato l'attenzione di Felix.  
Hook seguì il luccicchio nella mano dell'uomo e si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione, mentre nella sua mente prendeva forma la consapevolezza: ecco il perché di quella minaccia, da parte di Felix. Il ragazzo l'aveva capito, aveva scoperto che era lui a tenere nascosta Wendy nel momento in cui aveva riconosciuto il ciondolo d'argento che quello stolto teneva ancora in mano.

 

continua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due precisazioni:  
> \- Bloody Hell: ebbene sì, ho un debole per come Killian pronuncia quelle parole, è inutile, ce le ho impresse in testa, per questo non le traduco in italiano. Mi piace che Uncino abbia il suo tocco che lo contraddistingue anche qui.  
> \- la Sognombra: mi riferisco al veleno che Pan e i suoi compari usano in tutta la terza stagione della serie. Lo preciso perché, avendo sempre e solo seguito la serie in inglese, so per certo che la traduzione letterale era quella, ora non ho idea di come l'abbiano tradotta col doppiaggio italiano, ma almeno ho fatto il dovuto chiarimento.
> 
> Che altro dire, spero che abbiate apprezzato. Se c'è una cosa che posso affermare con certezza di questa serie tv è che il colpo di scena per me più spiazzante è stato proprio vedere Peter Pan mistificato in questo genio del male che è Robbie Kay! Non per niente la terza è la mia stagione preferita u.u, e la Wendy della serie mi è sembrata messa un po' troppo a casaccio, lì apposta per tappare qualche buco nella storia, cosa che mi ha letteralmente fatta imprecare. Per questo motivo ho personalizzato la Wendy della storia, attribuendole una personalità differente rispetto a quella appena abbozzata nella serie... e se vi è piaciuta, ci rivedremo presto al prossimo capitolo!  
> Grazie mille,
> 
> LL


	3. Non vuole lasciarti morire

Wendy fu svegliata dallo sciabordio delle onde spumose che si infrangevano contro il legno della nave. Sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi sotto le coperte. Il pirata le aveva ceduto la sua cabina la scorsa notte, dopo l’infelice comparsa degli scagnozzi di Pan.  
Wendy spalancò gli occhi. Pan!!  
Si tirò immediatamente in piedi, rischiando di sbattere la testa contro il soffitto della cabina del capitano, prima di recuperare una delle coperte, avvolgendosela addosso, dal momento che era ancora in camicia da notte. Almeno adesso era asciutta.  
Salì sopracoperta e non fu granché sorpresa di vedere tutti i pirati già in piedi, a svolgere diverse attività di manutenzione della nave. Killian si trovava di fronte al timone, intento a giocherellare con una bussola. Non si accorse di lei quando lo raggiunse.

“Capitano?” lo chiamò timidamente lei, facendolo voltare. Non le sfuggì l’ombra scura negli occhi dell’uomo. Probabilmente aveva appena interrotto un pensiero profondo, dato che qualunque cosa stesse pensando, Killian non sembrava affatto di buon umore.

“Buongiorno, angelo” le sorrise tuttavia, facendole segno di sedersi su una panca di legno accanto all’albero maestro.

Wendy fece un respiro profondo, prima di parlare.

“Ieri notte ero troppo sconvolta e non l’ho fatto, ma vorrei davvero ringraziarvi per tutto quello che avete fatto per me, per avermi medicato il piede e, be’… per avermi coperta.”

Si aspettava che il capitano sorridesse, con uno dei suoi ghigni beffardi e affascinanti, magari facendo battute spropositate contro i Bimbi Sperduti, invece annuì con aria seria, rispondendo: “Dovere.”

Wendy aggrottò la fronte. “State bene?”

“Puoi darmi del tu, Wendy.”

La ragazzina si sentì arrossire quando intercettò lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Killian su di lei. “D’accordo… stai bene, Killian?”

Il pirata si portò la mano al volto, strofinandosi la fronte. “Lo sai vero, tesoro, che non posso tenerti qui?”

Ecco, quella domanda invece, se l’aspettava eccome. Per questo rispose con voce decisa: “Sì, certo. Ci ho pensato questa notte e voglio tornare da Pan.”

Hook la squadrò, cercando di capire se stesse parlando seriamente.

“Gli proporrò un nuovo accordo” continuò la giovane, inumidendosi le labbra per prendere coraggio “invece di tornare a casa, resterò sull’Isola per sempre, a servirlo. Almeno in questo modo non nuocerà la mia famiglia e-”

“Aye, love...” la interruppe Killian, sollevando una mano per zittirla. Aveva numerosi anelli d’argento, spessi e di valore per ogni dito. “Non illuderti che funzionerà. Pan è interessato soltanto ai maschi. Chiaro? Non hai valore per lui, per questo non accetterà mai uno scambio del genere.”

Wendy si prese un attimo, prima di protestare. Dannazione, era vero! Di colpo, le tornò in mente un violento flashback della notte prima, quando Peter si era inginocchiato davanti a lei, scrutandola con quegli occhi di pietra che sembravano volerle perforare l’anima, per poi mormorare: _“Eppure l’Ombra sapeva cosa fare.”_

La ragazzina scosse la testa e i suoi capelli mossi e crespi, a causa della salsedine e del terriccio che ancora li incrostavano dalla notte precedente le rimbalzarono sulla schiena, prima che si battesse le mani sulle ginocchia, senza perdersi d’animo.

“In tal caso” si schiarì la voce, sperando di apparire coraggiosa quanto bastava. Dopotutto, quel Killian si era mostrato più che disponibile con lei, senza nemmeno essere tenuto a farlo. Si fidava delle sue parole, e forse proprio per questo in cuor suo, la bambina sperava che sarebbe stato proprio quell’oscuro capitano a suggerirle una scappatoia da quell’incubo. “Cosa proponi di fare?”

“Bella domanda. Intanto, bevi questo.” le disse, porgendole una borraccia che Wendy guardò di traverso. “Non hai mangiato né bevuto niente da ieri, ne hai bisogno e non fare storie. Forza, bevi.”

“Sono una bambina! Non bevo quella roba.” sbottò Wendy, sconcertata.

Killian alzò gli occhi al cielo “Bloody hell, non è rum, è acqua!”

Con un accenno di imbarazzo ben visibile sulle guance, Wendy prese la borraccia, bevendone due generose sorsate, mentre il pirata le dava le spalle, scrutando l’orizzonte blu.

“Grazie” disse lei, tossendo appena, pronta a scommettere che prima dell’acqua, in quella borraccia doveva esserci stato per forza qualche liquore scadente, considerando lo strano sapore che le era rimasto in bocca.

Killian non rispose.

“Allora?” lo incalzò Wendy, mentre il pensiero correva ai suoi fratelli, aumentando così la sua ansia “Cosa devo fare? Onestamente, sono convinta che un nuovo accordo potrebbe comunque far sì che-” fu costretta ad interrompersi bruscamente quando un nuovo attacco di tosse la sorprese, costringendola a piegarsi in avanti. I polmoni, i polmoni stavano bruciando. Non riusciva a respirare.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso il pirata, che ora si era voltato e la stava guardando con una pietà negli occhi color ghiaccio, che in meno di un secondo Wendy comprese tutto.

_Mi ha avvelenata._

Fugace e distruttivo, quel pensiero bastò a farle lanciare un grido strozzato dalla paura e Wendy crollò sulle assi di legno della nave, cercando inutilmente di alzarsi.

“La Sognombra è un veleno micidiale” sentì dire il pirata, mentre vedeva i suoi stivali neri avvicinarsi lentamente. Tutt’intorno prese ad assumere una rapida sfumatura nera, finché la visuale della ragazzina si fece sempre più sfocata, facendola cadere nel panico. “Te ne ho somministrato quel poco che basta per tenerti in vita il tempo che serve loro per riportarti da Pan; dopodiché ci penserà lui a guarirti.”

Gli occhi di Wendy presero a piangere lacrime ustionanti, mentre la bambina sentiva le braccia del pirata aiutarla a mettersi seduta. Cercò di colpirlo con tutte le sue forze, ma le braccia di Killian la strinsero da dietro, bloccandole qualsiasi movimento in quello che ai suoi occhi, solo pochissimi minuti orsono, sarebbe parso un abbraccio rassicurante. Addirittura intimo.

Fu proprio questo, forse, a farle più male di tutto il resto. Lui aveva promesso. Lui aveva fatto sì che Wendy gli desse la sua fiducia.

Sentì i polmoni collassarle, e mentre precipitava nell’oblio udì le ultime parole del pirata sussurrarle: “Lo sanno. Hanno visto quel dannato ciondolo che portavi al collo la scorsa notte e torneranno questa sera, per te. E per non condannare a morte me e tutta la mia ciurma, devo dimostrare di essere dalla loro parte. Mi dispiace, angelo, ma è bene che tu lo sappia subito: nessuno sfugge a Peter Pan.”

 

**

“Bene, bene, bene… capitano. E dire che ero inspiegabilmente convinto che avevate deciso di non rivolgere più la vostra lealtà verso Peter Pan. Riuscite sempre a stupirmi.” fu ciò che disse Felix, una volta che i Bimbi Sperduti fecero la loro promessa apparizione sulla Jolly Roger, poco dopo il tramonto.

“Lo prenderò come un complimento.” fu la risposta di Killian, avvicinandosi lentamente al ragazzo, con la ragazzina inerme tra le braccia.

I suoi marinai erano rimasti alle sue spalle, nel più teso silenzio, e Killian sapeva il perché; la paura dell’ignoto nell’aria era così pesante che si sarebbe potuta tagliare di netto con una spada. La ciurma temeva un improvviso attacco da parte dei servi di Pan, ecco perché ognuno dei marinai stringeva un’arma in mano, con la collettiva speranza di non doverne fare ricorso.

Killian decise di tagliare corto, mentre raggiungeva Felix e Rufio, che ne stava come sempre poco dietro di lui. “Vi riconsegno la fanciulla, e con questo siamo a posto.”

“Avvelenamento da Sognombra?” notò deliziato Felix, osservando il grigiore e le vene blu ben visibili sul collo della bambina.

“Esatto, quindi vedete di darle l’antidoto entro mezzanotte, è già più debole di quanto pensassi.” rispose Killian, facendo per porgergli il corpo esile e dormiente di Wendy. Un gesto che si bloccò quasi subito, nel momento in cui Felix ribatté che, no, niente antidoto, Pan aveva altri progetti per lei.

Il crudele volto di Rufio si aprì in un sadico ghigno e Killian serrò la mascella a quelle parole.

“Altri progetti? Senza antidoto, l’unico altro progetto possibile per questa ragazza sarà la morte...”

“Precisamente, capitano. Questa… Wendy, ci ha causato più di un problema, la scorsa notte. E noi non abbiamo bisogno di simili seccature, mi capirete. L’effetto della Sognombra farà il suo corso e l’Ombra tornerà domani notte, con uno dei suoi fratelli. Sarà di nuovo tutto come prima. Consegnatemela.”

Ma Killian non si mosse. Con un sospiro di rassegnazione, abbassò gli occhi per osservare quel viso che non avrebbe mai più rivisto, e mentre la sua mente continuava a ripetergli che, sì, aveva fatto la cosa più sensata assicurando la salvezza alla sua ciurma e a se stesso, il suo cuore doleva alla vista di quella fanciulla addormentata tra le sue braccia, dai lunghi capelli color caramello che le ricadevano oltre la vestaglia bianca, dandole l’aspetto di una principessa.

Per un istante pensò a Milah; poi le braccia di Felix sostituirono le sue e Killian provò una sgradevole sensazione di vuoto quando vide i Bimbi Sperduti voltarsi e sparire oltre il parapetto della nave, inghiottiti dall’oscurità.

 

**

 

Cosa fu a destarla?  
La folata di vento calda, portata dalle braci del gigantesco falò davanti a lei?  
Le urla e gli schiamazzi dei Bimbi Sperduti che – a Wendy servirono diversi secondi per schiarirsi le idee – stavano danzando attorno al fuoco in preda ad una feroce isteria?  
Non lo sapeva e non le importava, perché in meno di due secondi la ragazzina venne assalita da un crampo allo stomaco che le fece quasi salire un conato di vomito.  
Sentiva i polmoni in fiamme e un dolore che partiva dalla gola e andava a propagarsi per tutti gli arti del suo corpo, come se…  
Spalancò gli occhi.  
Killian. La Sognombra. Il patto.  
Ricordò tutto, mentre il veleno la stava corrodendo dall’interno, facendola tossire disperatamente. Il terreno sotto le sue mani era nero e arido.  
Ma quando si accorse della presenza accucciata sui talloni al suo fianco, balzò indietro, sbattendo dolorosamente la schiena contro il tronco di un albero abbattuto.

“Mi vedo costretto a complimentarmi. Hai più coraggio tu di almeno dieci Bimbi Sperduti pescati a caso tra tutti loro.” ammise Peter in un sorriso sarcastico, facendo un vago cenno con il capo verso i ragazzi che ballavano come forsennati alle sue spalle. “Sai, non abbiamo re qui a Neverland. E anche se ce ne fosse uno, quello sarei io, però… visto di che pasta ti sei rivelata, tu potevi essere la regina perfetta. _Potevi._ ”

Scosse la testa, osservando distrattamente la foresta che dominava tutt’intorno a loro. Una parte di Wendy avrebbe dato chissà cosa per sapere a che diavolo stesse pensando quel mostro, in quel momento.

L’altra parte, quella che, nonostante la smania di volersi abbandonare alla morte che ad ogni minuto si faceva sempre più imminente, voleva ancora salvare i suoi fratelli, reagì. Portò con incredibile fatica una mano ad afferrare quella di Peter, per reclamare la sua attenzione. “Ti prego, ascoltami” esordì Wendy, cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti “Possiamo fare un nuovo accordo? Voglio solo-”

“Non sono interessato.” Pan sfilò la mano dalla sua debolissima stretta, per poi alzarsi in piedi.

“No!” provò a dire Wendy, prima di crollare di nuovo a terra. Rotolò sulla schiena, esausta, portandosi una mano alla bocca per bloccare un violento attacco di tosse che le mozzò il respiro. Quando ritirò la mano, vide sul palmo schizzi di sangue, e allora cadde del panico.  
L’avevano lasciata lì, a morire. A nessuno importava. Né a quei ragazzi che danzavano, né al loro padrone.

_Non voglio morire così._

Non era giusto. Come tante cose del resto, in quell’isola di incubi e inganni. Ma ormai non importava più. Wendy lottò con le sue ultime forze per restare sveglia – per restare viva – ma la Sognombra stava reclamando la sua anima e in fondo, il tepore caldo del fuoco sul viso era una bella sensazione, prima della fine…

Nel frattempo Peter si era allontanato dalla ragazza per afferrare lo zufolo e iniziare una nuova melodia “Diamo una scossa a questa serata, che ne dite?!” urlò, sotto le esclamazioni entusiaste dei Bimbi Sperduti, ma un istante prima che le sue labbra toccassero lo strumento, l’Ombra fece la sua apparizione, lanciandosi immediatamente sul corpo inerme della ragazzina.

Peter le rivolse un’occhiata annoiata, che l’Ombra ricambiò minacciosa, facendogli scrollare le spalle.

“Che c’è?”

L’Ombra indicò Wendy con un dito.

Peter ridacchiò. “Cosa, vuoi che le suoni un’ ultima ninna nanna?”

In un battito di ciglia, l’Ombra fu a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo volto; scuoteva la testa, spingendolo verso la bambina.

“Non posso crederci…! Mi spieghi cosa ti prende?” sbuffò Peter, sfidandola con gli occhi in attesa di una risposta che non arrivò. Voltò il capo verso Wendy, tentando di capire cosa gli fosse sfuggito, il motivo per cui la sua stessa Ombra osasse mettersi contro di lui. E per chi, poi? Per lei?

Gettò lo zufolo a terra con aria sdegnata, per poi raggiungere in fretta la fanciulla.

“Resisti, piccola. Avevi un accordo da propormi, se non sbaglio.” Peter si sedette dietro di lei, facendo in modo che la schiena della ragazzina si appoggiasse sul proprio petto, poi il ragazzo staccò una minuscola fiala di vetro che teneva appesa al collo ad un cordoncino, tirando via il tappo con i denti. Poi versò l’acqua contenuta all’interno nella bocca di Wendy, tenendole la testa inclinata finché non fu sicuro che l’avesse mandata giù tutta.

Difatti, l’effetto dell’antidoto non tardò a mostrarsi; il corpo di Wendy ebbe un sussulto, prima che la bambina aprisse gli occhi, scuotendo lentamente il capo, confusa.

“Bentornata, Wendy Darling.” le sussurrò all’orecchio Peter, l’ombra di un ghigno ad attraversargli il viso da eterno ragazzo. Un ghigno che Wendy non vide, ancora troppo disorientata a causa del veleno, che le aveva fatto salire la febbre. Difatti, senza accorgersene, iniziò a parlare…

“Baelfire aveva ragione...”

Fu poco più di un sussurro, ma Peter lo sentì. Aggrottando la fronte, si spostò appena per avvicinare il viso a quello di Wendy e chiederle: “Baelfire?”

La ragazzina parve non averlo udito, e continuò: “Me l’aveva detto… che la magia ha sempre un prezzo...”

Gli occhi verdi di Peter furono attraversati da un lampo, e un sorriso prese forma sulle sue labbra.

“Shh” mormorò, stringendo a sé Wendy, per poi accarezzarle i capelli “rivedrai tua madre e tuo padre, e i tuoi fratellini. Te lo prometto. Ma prima” il sorriso si accentuò, quando dall’altra parte del falò, Felix intercettò lo sguardo del suo padrone e con un rapido cenno del capo – lo conosceva così bene che gli bastava un’occhiata per capire cosa volesse – scomparve tra gli alberi, per eseguire il volere di Peter. “prima parlami di Baelfire.”

E Wendy lo fece. Gli parlò di lui, del fatto che conoscesse la magia, quella malvagia e oscura, la stessa di cui si nutriva Peter e che permeava l’intera isola; gli parlò della sua gentilezza e della sua famiglia perduta. Almeno, per quel poco che Bae aveva avuto modo di raccontarle.

Peter Pan intanto, la ascoltava. E si interrogava.

Quando però sollevò una mano di scatto, Wendy si zittì di colpo. Perfino i ragazzi mascherati smisero di ballare, mentre all’interno dell’accampamento giunse una figura alta e completamente vestita di nero.

“Lasciatemi, ho detto. Pan! Che cosa ne hai fatto di-”

La voce furiosa di Hook si affievolì nel momento in cui i suoi occhi blu si posarono su Wendy, ora in piedi, che guardava il pirata con gli occhi sgranati.

Killian fece vagare lo sguardo tra lei e Peter, più volte, per poi mormorare: “...Sei viva.”

“Non siete il benvenuto, qui.” sibilò uno dei garzoni di Pan, imbrandendo una lancia.

“Andate via.” aggiunse con calma uno degli altri.

“Capitano, non vi aspettavo. Le sorprese non terminano, questa notte!” esultò Peter, voltandosi verso Killian, per poi sollevare un sopracciglio con aria stupita e al contempo derisoria “Immagino che la visita sia dovuta al vostro senso di colpa. Per essere un pirata, avete un cuore un po’ troppo morbido.”

Il pirata in questione fece un passo verso di lui, ancora confuso “Non capisco, avevi detto che...”

“...non mi era utile, già.” concluse il ragazzo, per poi lanciare un’occhiata alla ragazzina, che indietreggiò appena a quelle parole. “Ma fortunatamente per lei, qualcuno mi ha fatto cambiare idea. Non temete capitano, Wendy non morirà stanotte. Temo di averti giudicata troppo in fretta.” aggiunse, avvicinandosi a lei con un sorriso “Temo quindi, capitano, che il vostro sia stato un eroico viaggio a vuoto.”

Killian serrò la mascella, seppur sollevato nel vedere la bambina incolume, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa il terrore lo travolse quando vide la scena seguente.

Senza che Wendy potesse fare nulla, Peter la afferrò e con un gesto esperto e spietato, le affondò una mano nel petto, per poi tirarne fuori il cuore pulsante.

L’urlo di Wendy fu la cosa più agghiacciate che i Bimbi Sperduti avessero mai sentito; Peter la lasciò per poi rigirarsi il piccolo cuore luminoso della fanciulla, con un’espressione soddisfatta.

“Fragile e immacolato. Proprio come lei. Non è adorabile, Killian?” commentò quel demone, rivolgendosi di proposito all’uomo che, impietrito, non vedeva più Wendy davanti a lui. Vedeva Milah. La splendida donna a cui aveva donato il cuore, e il cui cuore era stato violentemente strappato via da mani crudeli e ignobili, davanti ai suoi occhi. Uno spettacolo raccapricciante, che si era appena ripetuto dinanzi a lui.

Gli occhi del pirata si riempirono di lacrime rabbiose quando Killian, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di ciò che faceva, sguainò la spada per lanciarsi contro il ragazzo.

“ _Tu, bastardo!_ -” non terminò mai quella corsa, poiché di colpo, tre dei ragazzi più grandi gli furono addosso, bloccandolo a terra e disarmandolo.

“Andiamo, capitano, siete più intelligente di così. Siamo in troppi e voi siete da solo. E con una mano sola, poi.” commentò Peter, suscitando risate di scherno tra tutti i suoi scagnozzi. “Dovreste ringraziarmi, piuttosto. Ora che ho il cuore di Wendy, non avrò alcun problema a lasciarla tornare a casa. Potrò controllarla a distanza, e lei di sicuro non mi tradirà. Non è così?” sussurrò l’ultima domanda, stringendo appena tra le dita il cuoricino della ragazza, che trasalì, per poi annuire con foga.

E allora, anche Killian fu costretto ad arrendersi; abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitto, mentre intanto malediva quel ragazzo con tutta la sua anima.

 

**

 

Era passato qualche minuto da quando i ragazzi avevano cacciato Hook dall’accampamento, e Wendy si massaggiava il petto, perplessa, senza ben capire quello che stava provando. Si sentiva come...galleggiare? Sì, come il suo corpo fosse sospeso a metà di una clessidra, e non sapesse bene quale direzione prendere. Quale emozione provare.

Sensazione che durò poco, quando al suo fianco all’improvviso si materializzò Peter.

“Bene, Wendy Darling” esordì con un entusiasmo mal celato nella voce, che le fece immediatamente venir voglia di essere felice “Sei una Bimba Sperduta, adesso.”

La ragazzina sbarrò gli occhi. “Davvero?”

“Certo!” Peter le porse una mano, che lei afferrò automaticamente, e mentre il ragazzo la conduceva verso il gigantesco falò, aggiunse: “La prima. Direi che sarebbe d’obbligo inaugurare la nostra alleanza, voi che dite ragazzi?” gridò ai danzatori che ulularono alimentando le fiamme; più Wendy li osservava, più veniva rapita dal rumore dei tamburi e dal potere che fuoriusciva da quei ragazzi ad ogni, singolo salto.  
Poi abbassò lo sguardo e vide lo zufolo di Peter, a terra. Lasciò la mano del ragazzo, per afferrare l’oggetto, rigirandoselo tra le mani. Gli occhi da predatore di Peter passarono dallo zufolo al viso di lei, mentre sul volto del ragazzo compariva un sorriso.

Wendy glielo porse, speranzosa. “Suonerai per me?”

Il sorriso di Peter non fece che allargarsi, mentre sfilava lo strumento dalle mani di Wendy, per poi avvicinarsi tanto da avere la guancia della ragazzina a portata di labbra “Solo se tu danzerai per me.” fu la risposta.

Wendy si sentì come travolta da una forza invisibile che la – obbligò – invitò ad eseguire quella richiesta, e pochi istanti dopo fu un tutt’uno con gli altri ragazzi, mentre ballava libera da qualsiasi pensiero e qualsiasi paura, volteggiando cullata dal vento e dal calore delle fiamme che sembravano urlarle ancora, ancora. I suoi capelli sciolti rifletterono le sfumature rosse del fuoco, mentre girava su se stessa, accompagnata da quelle note malinconiche e melliflue, che Peter aveva appena composto per lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Per tutte/i coloro che sono giunti fino in fondo, grazie!  
> Quest'idea è nata per caso ed è stata pubblicata nel lontano 2013 su un altro sito, ma è rimasta incompleta, e dopo ripensamenti vari e un lungo periodo sabbatico ho deciso di portarla a termine, dato che ho concluso la maggior parte dei capitoli.  
> Che ve ne pare? Spero abbiate apprezzato l'inizio :)
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo,
> 
> L. L.


End file.
